


Животные инстинкты

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Lindemann
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Musicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Когда два гения сходятся, каждый борется за превосходство.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/ Peter Stormare
Kudos: 4





	Животные инстинкты

**Author's Note:**

> Все имена совпадают случайно. Выгоды не несу, все ради развлечения.  
> Стоит картинка в голове после клипа Штен ауф. Все. Не могу ее развидеть. Придется и вам страдать со мной.:)) Или наслаждаться....

Тилля бесит Петер. Не тот Петер, с которым они основали группу, а этот, временами напыщенный швед, Стормаре. Стоило ли его приглашать на сьемку клипа? Определенно. Стоило ли с ним иметь вообще дело? Естественно. Он же засранец, талантливый, гениальный и востребованный во всех Соединенных Штатах Америки, отлично отыгрывает сценарий и кривляется, играя роль Линдеманна. Сученыш в первом совместном клипе натурально лижет микрофон рядом, цепляет кончиком языка губы Тиля и все, того ведёт как от лошадиной дозы героина, как от самой красивой телки, как от элитного крепкого бухла.   
Линдеманну приходиться прикрыть на миг глаза, не срывать же дубль, вторить Петеру и не сорваться. Потому-то Стормаре его так бесит. Потому что Тиль не привык себе отказывать и не привык делиться славой гениальности.  
Глупая ухмылка сползает с лица Петера, когда Тилль погружает его в ванную с водой при съемках того же клипа «Steh auf». Тот несколько раз отмахивается, вдыхает глубоко кислород и сцену приходиться снимать раз десять, пока все не идёт по идеальному плану. Тилль топит актера натуральнее, чем нужно по сценарию. Сам он отыграл утопление на ура, радуется словно ребенок, что здесь он сильнее. Он чувствует, как ткань белых штанов натягивается в районе ширинки, когда Петер брыкается. Стоит крепко. Ненависть ощущается иначе.  
Коллега и соучредитель группы после съёмок коситься на Тилля слишком понимающе, подмигивает даже и советует проветриться и как следует расслабиться после тяжёлого дня. Так и говорит:  
– Пойди потрахайся и выпей, – Тэгтгрен серьёзен как никогда и Тилль с опозданием понимает, что этот Петер тоже швед. – Ненавидеть себя очень сложно, а Петер очень хорошо тебя сыграл. Он отличный актер.  
– Отстань, – бросает напоследок Тилль, злится на признание от Тэгтгрена, выходит первый из павильона, садиться в поданную ему машину и мчит в первый попавшийся бар.   
***  
Следующая встреча происходит не так скоро, как себе задумывал Тилль. Пришлось прерваться на пару недель, отснять с Петером Тэгтгреном "Knebel", а только потом "Frau & Mann ". Внутри тянуло предвкушением, Тилль сам себя накрутил, сам вбил себе в голову эфемерную злость и возбуждение. Не юнец совсем, чтобы вестись на провокации и чувака из "Побега". Как это вообще работает? Почему юркий язык ощущается на губах ещё с клипа на песню "Steh auf "? Пошел он в жопу! Тилль его просто ненавидит и все. Точка. Подтекста нет.  
Второй клип с участием «Абруцци» снимается для Тилля быстрее. Он не видит свой раздражитель почти весь процесс съёмок, прижимает к себе кукольную Лободу и в груди пусто, она живая, но без эмоциональная. Он поебывает ее в гримёрной и до клипа, думает присунуть и после. Но не так вставляет фрау, как его притягивает ман.   
Последнюю сцену приходиться снимать трижды. Петер мажет кулаком слишком мягко, не задевает даже скулу и Тилль морщиться от такой халтуры. Орет и срывается. Петер бьёт третий раз, как нужно, сминает костяшками кожу, трещит кулаком по челюсти. Тилль улыбается окровавленными зубами, капая кровью на грудь. Смешивает бутафорию и настоящее. Петер холодно спокоен, даже не морщиться. Он не извиняется, встаёт со скрипящей натуралистичной лавки и уходит в свой трейлер, как только слышит дежурное «Снято!». Бесит. Стормаре даже не оборачивается.  
Да и к черту, думает Тилль. Сейчас он взведен больше, чем когда-либо. Он отталкивает от себя руки гримёров и коллег, отмахивается от Тэгтгрена и Светы. Важное дело выяснения отношений не терпит отлагательств. Или сейчас или некогда. Он не будет ждать возможных пересъемок запоротых дублей.  
– Какого хуя, Петер? – вещает он с порога трейлера и закрывает дверь на ключ. Перед трейлером наверняка зеваки, но Тиллю плевать на косые взгляды, он может голышом пробежаться по всей съемочной площадке.   
– Сам просил, – пожал плечом тот и расплылся в улыбке, безумец. Он точно разыгрывает Тилля. – Хочешь ещё?  
– Не удар.  
– Ты под кайфом или бухой? – уточняет Петер, расстёгивает пальцами костюм долбаного космонавта, путается пальцами в ремнях и застежках. Тилль залипает на разбитых и свезённых костяшках.  
– Нет, – не хочется говорить, что по другому поводу так ведет.  
– Ты взвинчен последнее время больше, чем следовало бы, – констатация факта, не более. Под комбинезоном Петер в черных трусах и майке, не стыдиться присутствия музыканта. Впрочем, какой уже стыд в их-то возрасте и при их работе.   
– Я тебя ненавижу, – шепчет разбитыми губами Тилль, неосознанно делает шаг к Петеру и смыкает пальцы на его горле. Ещё немного и он его задушит, но пока он жмёт нежно. – Как же ты меня бесишь.  
Стормаре улыбается шире, с вызовом смотрит в глаза и переступает свой костюм, шагает вперёд к Тиллю. Линдеманну приходиться согнуть руки в локтях. Пальто до странного скрадывает движения, и ткань туго натягивается на плечах.  
– Поэкспериментировать на старости лет решил? – Петер смеялся в лицо.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что я ещё этим не занимался?  
– Я не удивлюсь. Девиз по жизни? Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл?  
– Не отрицаю.  
– Тогда вперед, делай. Если смелости хватит.  
И смелости хватает. Тилль кусает нижнюю губу Петера, щедро делиться своей кровью, щекочется о густую бороду и прется. Не может перестать извращенно наслаждаться полученным. В груди все еще клокочет ненависть, в брюках все так же тесно и Петер добавляет, вызывающе смотрит, даже и не думает прикрыть глаза. Его горло все еще зафиксировано в ладонях, частое дыхание ласкает кожу и Тилль плывет еще больше, смелеет до бесстыжего много. Он не раздевается и не раздевает, спускает только актеру трусы на бедра, с сожалением размыкая хватку и с восхищением осознает, что у того тоже стоит.  
– Специально изводил? – выдыхает Тилль и мнет в руке чужой член, смотрит, как Петер подкидывает бедра, проникая в кулак. Ширинка на собственных брюках вжикает до неприличия громко.  
– Тебе кажется. Я играл свою роль, – хрипит тот. Живой и настоящий, с изъянами и преимуществами.  
Тилль понимает, что Стормаре старше его лет на десять, опытнее, но сейчас Петер передает управление, уступает намеренно, потешая самолюбие.  
– Сволочь, – шипит Тилль, растягивает узкие мышцы под себя.  
– Невозможный, – охает Линдеманн, когда Петер подстраивается под ритм, крутит задницей и сжимается внутри.  
– Ненавижу, – рычит Тилль, когда кончает внутрь, ласкает Петера, вытягивая из того яркий оргазм.  
– Ты меня обожаешь, – вторит ему Стормаре, когда дрожит от удовольствия.  
Тилль пересматривает свои чувства и пока не может сказать однозначно. Единственное, что его сейчас не беспокоит так это то, что пойдут пересуды, тихие разговоры и смешки о шатающемся трейлере в конце съемочной площадки.  
Плевать. У него и Стормаре отличная репутация, ее уже ничем нельзя испортить.


End file.
